


Snowy Holiday retreat

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Porn With Plot, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Hermione, Draco and Neville study at Rowling University, they meet up for lunch and study sessions. They survived the war, facing life head on.Neville books a well deserved Christmas Holiday break in North Norway. They value each other as close friends, does this snowball have a change to survive?Beware it is a Triad not putting in tags don’t want to spoil where story is headed.





	Snowy Holiday retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsaturtle/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction any characters you recognise belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> This work was created as part of the: Aestatic Challenge hosted at Wordsmiths & Beta Holiday Aestatic Creation.  
> Aeastatic Created by Mrsaturtle
> 
> Beta: Purebloodpony

 

“You’re taking us where?”

“A log cabin in the woods.”

“For Christmas you’re taking us to a cabin in the woods.” Draco growled.

“Yes I figured we could have some R&R there, you know our favorite witch is on her last leg, all she does is study.” Neville said self-assuredly. He and Draco became friends after the Wizarding War, Neville’s self-esteem picked up when he stood up against Voldemort.

Draco knew not too argue with the former Gryffindor, now that Neville had grown into his skin he exuberated power, he was a keen herbologist, making green fingers the new sexy. He himself studied Wizarding finance. Their shared friendship extending to Hermione who studied Magical Law, she intended to rally for Magical creatures. He knew they would have an invested combatant on their sides. But she was relentless in her studies, he and Neville teamed up rescuing the little witch from crashing and burning as she put in many hours.

“A log cabin it is.” He sighed, Gods he himself hoped he could have a cozy night in his library served by elves.

“You’ll love it, it’s up in the North of Norway, guaranteed snow.” Neville glowed. They would love it up there.

“That far up North are you planning on visiting Father Christmas up there?” Draco felt amused. He grew into Muggle things as Hermione obviously was Muggleborn. Anything concerning that side of her Heritage interested him, no correct that, she interested him. He would never say so because he was happy she had befriended him, their past was shaky at best. He’d settle for being friends. Hermione grew up being a beautiful and above all else, a tantalizing young woman. “Does Granger know?”

“No, I’m surprising her at lunch.” Neville had a wide smile plastered across his face. He loved surprising Hermione.

They met up at their favorite sandwich-shop located outside the communal library, Rowling University housed many different study vocations, the shared library was where they met up to each study their chosen master. Neville and Draco sat in their designated corner, at least that’s what it evolved to over the past three and a half years. At the end of the semester they would each go into apprenticeship, leaving Rowling until graduation day.

The cold finally came in, bringing grey clouds and North East winds. The door opened bringing in a thick crocheted beanie and knitted scarf, dark glossy auburn curls streaming behind it.

Granger, Draco smirked to himself his pet name hadn’t changed, it’s malicious tone set to endearing as time evolved.  
Her red nose, telling him it was cold.

“Hey Draco, Neville, can you believe it’s this cold outside.” She huffed, discarding her beanie, scarf and woolen jacket. “Merlin I think my fingers are freezing off.”

“You didn’t bring your mittens?” Neville motioned for the waitress as Hermione sat next to Draco.

“Come luv, give me your hands, I’ll warm them.” Draco held his hands out for her to take, which she eagerly accepted.

Draco took her icicles in his hands, rubbing them lovingly.

“Gods, Draco, that feels good.” She smiled.

Neville placed their orders with the waitress, watching his two best friends sit close. He envied Draco for being so easy around Hermione. He himself felt awkward at best, he liked Hermione, always had. Her offering to find his toad back at their first train journey to Hogwarts, when he was this goofy slightly overweight youth. He knew he turned out fairly okay, slaying Nagini, made him more comfortable unless, she was around. She undid him in ways he couldn’t grasp, his problem he couldn’t act on his feelings, he couldn’t risk her rejection. Their friendship meant too much, seeing her and Draco warmed his heart he could be happy for them, he really could if it meant he was part of their lives.

“Listen up, Hermione I have a surprise. Guess what, I rented a log cabin in Norway for the Holidays. We can all do with some quiet time, yes.”

Hermione pulled her hands from Draco’s, he managed warming her hands nicely. Neville’s surprise warmed her heart. “Oh, Neville that’s so lovely, are you sure you want me to come?” Hermione exclaimed. Draco and Neville grew so close the last few years she didn’t want to be the third wheel.

“Yes, I would love for the three of us to get some time from our studies. Of course, you should come,” It wouldn’t be the same without her. He and Draco would only get into reading a book by the fire place and long hikes, with her they would have some animated conversations and fun.

“I’d love to spend some time with you guys,” Hermione she placed her hand on the table, waiting for Neville too take them so she could squeeze his fondly. Merlin he was such a handsome specimen, he and Draco were a good looking pair. Draco had delicate features and Neville more rugged. They both had well defined and toned bodies, which she wouldn’t mind having close. She was glad she found them here at Rowling University. Ron and Harry decided on Auror training and a professional quidditch career. Whereas she never felt more than friendship for them, she grew heavily infatuated with Neville and Draco, they were both bookish like her and opposites, Draco snarky and self-entitled and Neville demure and self-conscious. Going on a mini holiday with them sounded scrumptious, watching them flirt and banter would be enchanting.

  
The trio met up at the Port key station located at Diagon Alley. Hermione brought a small suitcase, dressed in her woolen coat, beanie and scarf, she may have forgotten her mittens or placed them in her suitcase She didn’t know, Draco could always rub her hands, which he did so well. She laughed as Draco walked in the door, hauling a huge chest.

“What? A bloke needs to change regularly.” Draco paled considerately when he caught sight of Hermione’s luggage. He wore a navy pea coat and sandy colored cashmere scarf.

“I believe you do.” Hermione didn’t expect anything less of the austere heir.

“Hey guys, you’re here.” Neville wore a moss green down zipped up breaker. Carrying a linen ruck sack on his back.

They looked like an odd collection of people. They all smiled wide grins and laughed at each other’s jokes.

“We have to catch a portkey in ten minutes” Neville walked up to the desk. Exchanging their tickets for an antiquated car horn. Neville walked them to an empty boot, they stepped inside, all three grabbing the horn. They began to swirl around, and were pulled inside a tube, Hermione held on to Draco’s lapel as Neville snaked his arm around Hermione’s waist, pulling her to his chest.

Draco arched his brow as Hermione gazed in his eyes, she hated travelling like this, she had done it quite a number of times but couldn’t adjust to the sickening swirl.

Draco watched the horror in her eyes, and catching Neville’s gaze, as the latter smirked, pushing his nose in her hair.

Hermione felt snug and safe as their journey continued, she never wanted this feeling to end. The boys or rather men, gave her this caring feeling. She wasn’t sure if it was due to their journey or their close proximity. But her body buzzed with anticipation being in the middle of this sandwiched snugness.

They were spit from the tube onto a wooden porch, each landing flat on their butts a few meters apart. Ending their closeness, which was for the better.

Draco checked the building out from the outside, he had half expected an old rickety cabin. This was a rather modern build, he fell instantly in love with the structure. Neville had outdone himself, catering for the more refined needs of Draco. He gave the other man an appreciative nod.

“So, you like what you see Draco?” Neville asked mysteriously.

“I think you know I do.” Draco helped Hermione on her feet, taking her suit case from her hands.

Neville opened the door leading into the structure, casting a lumos, filling the wide open space with warm light. He waved his wand at the hearth. He liked his crackling fires. Inviting the pair in.

Hermione was awestruck, a very pretty furbished seating pit, an open kitchen and stairs leading up to the landing. She placed a kiss on Neville’s cheek, thanking him for bringing them along, she felt her shoulders relax, she could feel at home here.

“I’ll take the two of you up. We can store our luggage and find where our beds are.” Neville headed for the stairs, taking larger strides to the top.

Hermione followed with Draco close behind her. He was carrying her suitcase, and juggling his trunk as it levitated behind him.

“Oh, oh!” Neville exclaimed.

“What?” Draco asked, he knew this was all too good to be true. The bed was insect infested right, Merlin he hated rented accommodation, bed bugs undoubtedly crawling all over it. “Don’t tell me, bugs right? I hate bugs.”

“Uhm, no....” Hermione tried not to laugh uncontrollably, but giggled. She stood at the top of the stairs, a rather large low bed sat next to the windows without curtains, a shower room behind large glass panes next to it. Privacy would be a thing. She glanced over at Draco, his face had this unresolved look. He could be elated, unfazed or seething, she could never tell with the broody blond.

“Well, whatever were you thinking?” Draco seemed to glide on the polished hard wooden flooring as he peeked into the bath room. “The shower is certainly spacious, I so hope it has a ceramics adjusted thermal shower head.”

It wasn’t the reaction the other two had anticipated.

“Well, the brochure explicitly mentioned it was fit for multiple person inhabitation.” Neville frowned, looking around if he could spot another room, he leaned over the bannister, he could will it to be more but It wasn’t happening. Luckily, there was this dense pine forest. “Maybe we can ward it so no one come through the woods,” He felt his cheeks flame, making his friends come to this blunder.

“Uhm…… you guys can take the bed I’ll sleep on that spacious couch, it looks comfy enough. Seeing as I’m not that large, I could make do for a week,” She wouldn’t mind really, being here with Draco and Neville was more than comforting.

“Why do you suggest Neville and myself should co-sleep Miss. Granger?” Draco’s tone turned to ice.

Hermione nearly choked on her tongue Draco calling her Miss Granger didn’t fore bode anything good.

Neville came to the rescue. “Maybe Hermione could bunk in with both of us, she could go in the middle and we keep to a side each.” Yes that could work, he was convinced it could.

Hermione nearly bowled over, her face flushed profusely. She in bed with these two more than delicious men, it couldn’t work. She brought a tank top and shorts, should she keep her bra on. No, no, don’t even think about going along with this.

“It could work.” Draco’s posture as rigid as ever. He could see this, he would respect the lady. He was man enough and Neville was on the other side, yes this could work.

“Uhm,…. oh,…… well right, shall we cook some diner, it is getting late.” It was pitch dark outside. He didn’t wait for Hermione’s reply, they’d tackle this later. Right now, his stomach protested, he needed something in his system. He had requested a filled larder and ice box. He could whip up something, maybe Draco could make soup, he was a marvel at potions.

Hermione watched the men prepare diner in the kitchen. Draco selected a splendid wine from small cellar situated below the kitchen. She held her glass in her hand like a lady of leisure, she could get used to this, the men bustling about the kitchen as she kicked her boots off, tucking her feet under her legs. Draco chopped vegetables like he prepared ingredients back at Hogwarts, his slender fingers holding the knife with purpose. His fringe in front of his eyes, he talked to Neville about the quality of leeks.

Neville petted Draco’s shoulder complimenting him on his knife skills. They had fun preparing food.

Hermione sipped her wine, heady stuff, the warmth of the hearth lulled her senses, she placed the wine glass on the side table, the orange flames burned vividly, she could stare at it for hours....

  
“Hermione luv, diner’s ready.” Draco whispered in her ear, awakening her.

“I’d fallen asleep?” Hermione said groggily, stretching her limbs. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages. No papers due, they finished that side of their education before the Holidays.

“Let me freshen my face.” She stood up from the couch climbing the stairs as she watched the men set the table. They were so comfortable around each other, she really should excuse herself so they had the bed to themselves later that night. She glanced over to the large bed, she washed her face as water disappeared in the glass sink, the owners put so much thought in the details of this space.

Draco and Neville sat across the table, they placed Hermione on their sides.

Hermione smelled the light soup. Draco ladled the broth in a large cup, she could either drink it or eat it with a spoon. “It smells delicious Draco.” She brought he cup to her mouth, blowing at it to cool it, sipping a tiny amount. It was invigorating, and at the same time a tasty bouillon.

All three of them were quietly enjoying their meal, Neville served them pork cracklings with pork belly and thyme accompanied by caramelized apple and onion gravy. Hermione looked at Draco elegantly holding his fork and knife. Neville ate quietly. They both had impeccable manners, she could look at them eating all day. Remembering how Ron shoveled his food down wasn’t a memory she cherished. “Thanks guys this was delicious. Go outside for a walk, I’ll clean the table and get started on some hot cocoa for desert.”

Both men glanced over at her, making sure this was what she wanted, “Yes go on now, I’m feeling guilty as it is…... Having you go through all that trouble and me falling asleep.”

“If you’re sure Mi.” Neville said, placing a kiss on her head before he and Draco headed for the door.

Draco and Neville donned their coats and headed out. It was snowing again, the dark wintery landscape illuminated with little flecks fluttering from the sky. Both men disappeared into the dark outdoors.

Hermione levitated the dishes to the impeccable kitchen. It seemed Draco and Neville had cleaned it before setting the table. Leaving her with plates, cups and cutlery. Hermione retrieved milk from the fridge, ignited the stove. She liked making cocoa the old fashioned Muggle way.

Draco and Neville came back shortly after. “It’s too dark to venture far.” Draco brushed the snow from his coat. Taking off a snow covered beanie, his nose red from the cold. Neville looked the same, wringing his hands, warming them in front of the fire.

“Hot cocoa, let me be of assistance, fair lady.” Draco moved to the kitchen. Hermione bent down retrieving a tray from a cabinet below the sink.

Draco watched her buttocks strain against her sweat pants, he could just see the outline of her knickers. He wanted to move forward, grab her cheeks and massage them.

Hermione came back up, turning around to place the tray on the counter. She barreled into Draco’s muscled chest. “Uhm,…… oops, didn’t know you were that close behind me,” Hermione stammered. His chest felt awfully good, his grey eyes piercing hers, she could easily stand on her toes and brush his mouth with hers.

Draco caught Hermione staring at his mouth, leaning down, pulling her close for a kiss would be easy. He had imagined her soft pink lips touching his so often, he could draw them out. “Like what you see, Miss Granger?” He murmured.

“I, uhm....oh…. Thanks for helping me, can you place the mugs on the tray. I found some cookies, just let me get them.” Gods she rambled, right? She brushed past him towards the pantry getting those biscuits an important task.

Draco smirked, She couldn’t be helped, she was too awkward in her skin sometimes.

Neville retrieved some blankets from the chest. While Hermione set the biscuits on the table. Draco and Neville occupied the couch, leaving her ample room. Draco petted his lap, she could sit sideways, resting her legs on Neville’s lap, she figured she could sit like this.

They chatted about their lives after the Holidays ended, Hermione would intern at the French department of Magical creatures. Draco would enter a trainee program at a large Muggle financial corporation in the city. Neville applied to be part of an exploration trip into the Amazon rain forest. He would receive word if he made it in a week.

Hermione yawned, her eyelids drooped, “I think I need some sleep boys,” She flexed her muscles. Sitting on Draco’s lap made her stiff. His rock hard chest, didn’t exactly feel like a cushion. Crashing here for an hour without him as much as touching her. Behaving like this perfect gentleman, saddened her. She would have liked it if he did sneak a touch or feel. It just confirmed her thoughts, he wasn’t into her.

“You change first, hop into bed and we’ll follow.” Neville stood up when she went up the stairs.

Hermione brushed her teeth, changed into her black tank and shorts, she’d left her bra out, these boys wouldn’t be tempted. She need not feel self-conscious. She lay down in the bed, sticking to the middle, feigning sleep when she heard Draco undress and brush his teeth, he moved in behind her, keeping a small distance.

Neville lay down in front of her, turning around.

Nothing would happen here.

The next morning Hermione awoke as sun filtered through the trees behind the cabin. A hard body was pressed into her back, an arm pulling her close, fingers under her tank, splayed on her abdomen. Draco’s head resting above hers, he spooned with her, she could feel his morning erection poke her bum. Merlin she desperately wanted it to be so much closer, preferably inside her. She opened her eyes, watching a sleeping Neville. He also lay closer, his hand was on her breast, his lads burning through her tank , he rubbed her nipple in his sleep. She felt heat pool down below, another stiff appendage poking her hip. She had to suppress the urge to kiss Neville and place her hand on his hardened cock. She lifted her arm, stroking his face endearingly, Merlin she loved both men, she really did, she could be with them like this indefinitely.

“Ehm,…… you guys, wakey wakey.” She moved between the two slumbering forms. “It’s getting a bit toasty in here.”

“Oh,….. what?” Draco groaned as he woke, pulling his hand from under her tank, he turned red. Rolling on his other side, jumping from the bed. His white alabaster skin, shining in the sun. His long legs protruding from under silk boxers. He turned around trying to hide his morning stiffness.

“You slept in boxers?” Neville exclaimed.

“Yeah well, I sleep in the nude when alone, so bite me. Man, those boxers are inhibiting as it is.” Draco, pulled his jeans from the floor, leaving his chest bare. “Let’s give the girl some space to use the bath room. I’m brewing coffee…….. I can’t function without my coffee.” He went down the stairs.

“I’m sorry I had my hand in an inappropriate place, Mi.” Neville apologized, as he donned a sweater and trousers. He mussed his hair keeping his eyes to the floor.

“S’allright,….. you were asleep, you couldn’t help it.” Merlin she loved having his hand on her breast he knew how to push her buttons.

No I wasn’t, Neville thought to himself, watching her sleep next to him he could peek inside her tank, her nipples poked through the fabric. He couldn’t resist touching her, seeing her flesh come to life. He felt ashamed for taking advantage, when he promised to be a perfect gentleman.

Hermione blushed thinking about having Draco sneaking up behind her with his hard on, as Neville worked her front, lathering herself with soap, touching her breasts, tweaking her nipples, closing her eyes, imagining it were both men in here with her. Washing her hair, her face directly in the jet of water.

  
“Coffee?” Draco poured himself a cup, motioning for Neville as he sat across the counter from him. Neville’s hair stuck out everywhere, he liked this look on him, the man was buff looking.

Neville nodded a yes, “Black please.” He dared not look at Draco, when did the guy stop looking as polished, they just crawled out of bed for crying out loud.

“You touched her, didn’t you?” Draco leaned on the counter. “We specifically said that we wouldn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.”

“Yeah well, she does have some gorgeous boobs.” There he said it.

“Yes she does.” Draco acknowledged, her skin under his fingers felt without sounding corny; magical.

“Neville, Draco, who wants to shower.” Hermione came down from the stairs. She didn’t let on she heard them. She was surprised, thinking both men only had eyes for each other. It made her pussy tingle hearing them admit they loved her body.

“I’ll go, seeing as mister poster boy looks this good without taking a shower.” Neville scolded. He took his coffee to the first floor.

“I’ll have some coffee please.” Hermione took Neville’s place. She studied Draco’s lithe form, he did look good without making an effort. It must be those carefully inbred genes that came with the Malfoy name.

“We can sit outside on the porch after breakfast, it has stopped snowing.” Draco gestured towards the windows. “We found some hard wooden chairs, we can bring the blankets out. Maybe read some.” He suggested. “You did bring a book right?”

Hermione laughed, he really knew her well. Morgana and Merlin above, why did he have such a good set off pecs. She so not wanted to drool. Damn him for walking around bare chested.

“I’ll get started on some pancakes and eggs, you do want some, right.” She knew his morning routine, they shared their preferences with each other before.

After breakfast they made their way outside. Hermione sniffed in the crisp clean air, it was peaceful and quiet save from some chattering birds. She always found snow muffling sound. Draco set a chair out for her to sit in, handing her a blanket so she could snuggle, he sat next to her. Neville ventured towards the tree lines, leaving large foot prints in the snow.

He saw something green poking from under the snow.

“Go figure, our house herbologist finds a plant in the dead of winter.” Draco smugly drawled.

Hermione didn’t think it could get any better, life was great, she could forget about whatever went on in the World. Their past, what it was, thinking back never helped anyone. The blond next to her the dark blond venturing around in the snow. It warmed her heart and soul.

“Aaaaah,………. Draco!!!” Neville screamed, his voice cutting across the open terrain.

Hermione saw snow plastered on Neville’s neck where a snowball hit him square.

Draco stood there, scooping another handful. About to throw another one, as a hand full of snow was pushed in his face.

Hermione ran away, ducking behind a tree, scooping snow, turning it into a ball as Draco stomped over.

A large ball hit him in the neck, snow dribbled behind his coat. Draco was attacked two ways as another ball hit him in his shoulder. “Right, you have it coming Miss Granger.” He ran towards the tree, where Hermione wasn’t, she moved, trying to out run Draco. The snow was too deep for her to wade through, slowing her down considerably.

She fell down as Draco tackled her, his long legs easily overtaking her.

He wrestled her to the ground, straddling her hips, a handful of snow about to give her a facial.

“No, no, Draco, nooooooh.” Hermione dreaded. Anticipating a rather cold stuffing of snow, which never came as Neville snuck up behind Draco, s dropping a large amount of snow behind his coat.

Draco lunged behind him grabbing Neville’s arm, dragging him beside him.

Hermione didn’t hesitate as she scooped snow in both her hands, surprising both men.

Draco spluttered as the snow hit his face, pinning Hermione’s arms down over her head, bringing his face close to Hermione’s. He wanted to kiss that smug smile from her face, but refrained.

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake.” Hermione cursed, leaning up, placing her lips on Draco’s. She wriggled her arms free as she surprised him, bringing his head closer.

Draco pressed himself closer, answering her kiss with his lips, opening his mouth to taste her lips with his tongue.

Hermione opened her mouth to welcome him in. Finally, his tongue touched hers.

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Neville felt like the proverbial third wheel.

Hermione wasn’t having any of it, she pulled him close by his lapel. Breaking from Draco’s kiss, pressing her lips against Neville’s. “I don’t think so Neville.” Before kissing him again, opening her mouth to taste him.

Draco moved his mouth to her throat, licking her delicate skin, he knew it was a sensitive spot. Making Hermione groan, he palmed her breast through her coat.

Hermione moved her mouth back to Draco, kissing him again, feeling his hand on her breast, Neville sucked her earlobe.

It turned into a frenzied, kissing, tongue sucking snowy groping event as both men and woman, explored each other’s mouths. Draco surprised Neville by making out with him.

“Snow is melting in my coat, maybe we should get dried inside.” Hermione suggested.

Draco and Neville helped her up, patting her and themselves down before going inside the house. They discarded their boots, and threw down their jackets. “You’re wet luv, it needs to come off.” He looked heatedly at Hermione gesturing at her clothes. Her wet strands plastered to her head. He grabbed her sweater, asking her if he should take it off for her. She nodded biting her lower lip, Draco undressing her, yes please!

Draco pulled her sweater up, taking her tank with it in one go, revealing her black lace bra. He leaned over catching her lips with his. Behind him he felt Neville unbuckling his trousers, lowering his zipper, a hot mouth on his neck. “You better take a shower Miss. Granger or you’ll catch a cold.” He whispered into her neck, Neville almost distracted him as the bloke pulled his cashmere pullover upwards.

“You two need to come and shower or you’ll get sick as well,” Hermione unclasped her bra.

Somehow they all three ended up naked inside the large shower stall, it turned out its large size was perfect for them to all pile inside.

A trail of discarded clothes following the Wizards and Witch up the stairs, going about it the Muggle way so much more fun. Draco dipped his fingers inside her pussy as she went up the stairs, she rocked her hips as he fingered her. Neville closed his mouth over hers, they almost didn’t make it up to the wet room, Hermione had both Wizards cocks in her hand, pumping their lengths.

Draco squirted shampoo in his hand, soaping Hermione’s long auburn curls.

Neville took a wash cloth, lathering soap across Hermione’s front, paying special attention to her breast and apex. His mouth on hers, they were making out like there was no tomorrow.

  
Hermione cupped both their lengths, massaging them. She was elated being naked and squidgy lodged firmly between two exceptional handsome wizards.

Neville had this luminous idea to take it to the bed room, the others agreed.

Limbs tangled as they landed on the bed. Hermione kissed Neville backwards, as he lay down behind her, his hands cupping her breast and pubes. Draco hunched backwards between her legs, he started kissing her inner thighs, slowly moving up.

Neville kissed her vigorously, he milked her tongue, tweaked her nipples. His onslaught on her body setting her on fire. Draco kissing her inner thighs proved too much to bear, she wanted to close her legs, she did try, beyond embarrassed he saw her wet pussy, she could smell her arousal. She didn’t want him, “Ooooooh.” She broke away from Neville. Draco latched on to her snag, he delved in , plunging his tongue, stabbing at her flesh. She tried to push him away, no maybe pull him tighter. Oh gods, she couldn’t she did want him, “Ooooooohhhh, nggghh.” She wailed as her orgasm crashed down on her body, making her inner walls spasm. He kept on sucking her, bringing her to her next wave. She quivered with delight, no one, not ever had made her feel like this.

Neville watched Hermione as she came hard, her eyes fluttering, her mouth shaped into that perfect O.

“Oh, my , oh, fuck Merlin......” Hermione cursed

Draco flipped him and Hermione, she straddled his legs. Draco’s cock jutting upwards. He was large, she grabbed his length, enclosing his flesh with her fist, she couldn’t close her hand around it. She glanced over to Neville, grabbing a hold of his erection. She had them by the proverbial balls. “You’re both fine with this?” She asked, “You want to share me?”

They both eagerly nodded, they would share her. Hermione leaned down, closing her mouth around Draco’s tip, swirling her tongue around his knob. He tasted salty, as pre cum left his slit. Hermione moaned as she swallowed the moisture.

Draco watched this beautiful woman, delighting in his cock, her moan vibrating through his groin. Fuck him, she was so hot, even more than he dared to dream about.

Hermione looked over to Neville, his eyes captured hers, his pupils dilated as she worked his member. “Saucy little thing.” He moaned. “Stop it love or I won’t last.”

She let him go, she crawled over to kiss Draco’s v-line, he was so well defined, she traced his skin with her tongue, moving up to lick his nipple.

Neville moved behind her, his cock jutting between her legs. “Do you want me inside you?” He leaned over her back, placing a kiss below her ear. “Do you want me to fuck you doggy style?” Talking dirty to a witch wasn’t a regular thing for him, it’s been ages since he lay with a girl.

“Yes, Neville, put it inside me.” Hermione leaned back, snaking her arm around his neck. “Put your fat cock inside me.”

She leaned back over Draco, watching him as he watched Neville and her. She felt so sexy and wanton, Merlin be damned.

Neville gently grabbed Hermione’s small hips, he pushed his length between her lips stroking her slit to lube up.

“Mmmmm.” Hermione kissed Draco, tasting herself on his lips, heady and naughty. Neville stroking his length against her wet cleft, teasing her flesh, driving her nuts until he felt a bulbous piece nudging at her entrance, he slowly proceeded, filling her gradually. She closed her eyes when he was deeply buried inside her.

“Fuck, so tight....” Neville suppressed the urge to spill himself while lodged deep inside, his hips flush with her buttocks, her tight rose shaped hole pulling tight. He licked his finger, pushing it inside, double penetrating her.

“Oh!” She nearly bit on Draco’s tongue, having a finger up her bum a first. Neville pulled his cock out before easing it back in.

Draco kissed her breast, swirling his tongue around her peaked flesh.

“Can you move lower, I want in as well.” Draco looked over to Neville.

“Hope she can take both off us, mate she’s so tight.” Neville shared his concern.

Draco felt between Hermione’s legs, locating her opening, feeling Neville’s cock buried in their shared lover’s pussy.

“I’m sheathing myself, you can take both of us. Would you like that Miss. Granger?” He used it as an endearment.

“Yes please Draco, I need you both.” Hermione whimpered, as she felt Draco trying to squeeze his dick in with Neville’s. He moved slowly letting her adjust.

Hermione didn’t feel pain, she did feel her vaginal walls stretch trying to accommodate the rather sizeable lengths. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oooooooh.” She came hard as Draco was balls deep alongside Neville. The both started to move in and out, adding friction to her stretched flesh. They both moved in and out, awarding Hermione multiple orgasms. She clawed at Draco’s chest, seeking anything to bury her hands.

“That’s it luv, go with it.” Draco felt proud, he and Neville fucking their shared witch. Having Neville rub his cock felt good. Frothing inside Hermione an added sensation, he felt her cream trickling on his leg, she lubricated like crazy. “I’m going to come baby.” He pumped from under her as Neville closed his eyes, he too was ready to unload.

Neville smacked her arse, making her come again, milking them both, Draco and him pumping their semen. Fuck, witch that’s it, take our load.” He cussed again.

Hermione braced herself against Draco’s chest, letting it wash over her. She could feel their hot spurts coating her insides and each other.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, gathering their wits.

Neville slithered out first, watching as Draco pulled himself, dragging spunk with him. Neville slumped beside Draco, thus was his best shag session he could remember.

Hermione snuggled between the men, she was utterly exhausted, she was sweaty. Being sandwiched between two balmy blokes did that. “I stink.” She exclaimed. “I need to shower again, but I’m too tired.”

Draco leaned on his elbow, his finger traced her areola, “You look ravished luv. Did you enjoy being thoroughly shagged?” He kissed her nipple., swirling his tongue around her sweet flesh. Even her sweat was delicious, he left a trail of saliva around her rosy skin.

Hermione tried to swat him away, she felt heat pool inside herself. How did he accomplish that so soon after being wrung out.

Neville kissed her neck, sucking her soft surface, leaving a purple bruise, his hand went down her apex. He eased two fingers inside her, rubbing her small bundle.

“Neville!” Hermione groaned.

“You need to understand, men always want to have sex and you landed yourself two.” He felt confident, Hermione awakened this urge too pleasure, he curled his ginger, squishing their fluids as he finger fucked her. “Come on baby, give into it.” He cooed.

“I can’t, I.......” She pulled her legs up, squeezing his hand tightly as she clasped her legs together.

“See she’s a wanton little thing.” Draco licked her nipple.

Hermione careened with pleasure. “You two have sex, leave me be, I’m, dead tired. Hermione complained, her walls ebbed inside her womb, her belly tingled on, she couldn’t place the feeling, blaming her huge orgasm.

“Don’t mind if we do Draco said as he crawled over her, kissing Neville hard on his mouth. Taking his hand licking his fingers, sampling their combined fluids before kissing their friend again.

Hermione felt hot and bothered watching her companions engage in more debauchery. She had a feeling the day wasn’t over yet, maybe a short nap would help.

Draco, Neville and Hermione pursued their exploration of their feelings and bodies, finding they connected deeply, they had more triadic explorations as well as duets. They also found they liked to watch the others have sex. Christmas was spent in bed exchanging gifts.

When they finally made it back to Wizarding England, Neville found his acceptance letter confirming his impending trip to the Amazon. He nearly decided he didn’t want to go. Hermione and Draco objected. He needed to go, they would wait for him. Deciding they would share a house when he returned. The Malfoy’s owned a house in Mayfair. Draco moved in, promising he’d prepare a floor for each off them and a large bedroom dedicated to their triad love affair.  
Hermione moved to France to pursue her apprenticeship. She would floo over on weekends.

  
Half a year later, Hermione and Draco stood at the port key office, waiting Neville to land. As soon as he showed his tanned face, Hermione flung herself around his neck. As good as she could, something was wedged between them.

“How, what?” He motioned at her protruding belly. “How far along.”

“Yes, well six months.” Hermione beamed, interlacing her fingers with Draco’s. She cut her internship short after three months, she moved in with Draco. She didn’t feel well enough to be on her own. Not as if Draco let her.

Draco kissed Neville on his mouth, “Come handsome, we’ll explain when we reach our home.” Draco took his luggage.

Hermione placed her head on Neville’s shoulder. Sighing contently, she had her beau back.

They made out on their combined bed. Taking Neville’s clothes off. When all were naked he started to explore Hermione’s baby bump. Kissing her belly button. “You’re large for six months.” He stammered.

“Yes well, there are two babies inside.” Hermione watched him disappear between her legs, she squealed as he lapped her engorged lips. Being pregnant brought a heightened state of arousal.  
  
“I’m glad you’re back mate.” Draco revealed, “Miss Granger is insatiable, my poor dick almost didn’t want to come out and play.”

“So you’re due in two months?” Neville paused his onslaught.

“Yes there will be five of us in Norway. Draco decided to buy the cabin.” Hermione sprang their other surprise on him.

Neville went back to tongue fucking his pregnant woman, or correct their pregnant lady. Life was good, Draco came up behind him, oh he missed them so much in the Amazon. He was glad he was back in the fold. Hearing Hermione mewl with pleasure and Draco grunt behind him, he was home.


End file.
